


[Pinto] The Bird in the Snow

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Chris
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 只是想換個風格寫寫看





	1. Chapter 1

Chris不喜歡眼前這一望無際的白雪。

 

若是以前遇上下雪時節，他會迫不及待衝進雪裡，然後各個侍從會在皇宮中追著他跑，姐姐會上來把他從雪堆裡拉開，告訴他這樣危險，生病了要怎麼辦。

 

他不喜歡生病，生病得吃藥，不舒服又不能出去玩，真討厭。

 

可是他還是喜歡雪。

 

這世上若有人說愛雪，那些人充其量只能說是附庸風雅，他才是真正愛雪，懂得賞雪，懂得賦詩詠雪的人。這一點，連他的老師——整個王國中最有學問的人——都如此稱讚他。

 

他的父王最疼惜的就是他，都說不想讓他結婚，就只是為了將他留在身邊，留得久一點。

 

還記得每年聖誕，他們都會在皇宮中庭那最大棵的松樹下唱歌、玩雪，他總是祈禱世事安泰，全家平安。

 

Chris就是一個如此天真爛漫的人。

 

而養成這樣一個人，卻也需要在這樣一個四季分明，擁有各種美景的國度。他的國家，每一個季節，每一個月份都有不同的植物和風景。藍田暖玉，才生得出如此美妙的人。

 

他以前是愛雪的。

 

可如今他卻不喜歡雪。

 

只因這片白雪是痛苦的根源，是他回憶起過往快樂的痛苦根源，也是他眼前的痛苦根源。

 

國破家亡了，皇宮陷入混亂，身為Omega王子的他，只能眼睜睜地看著父王燒毀他們全家幸福的畫像，並且告訴他：「兒啊！今後你好自為之！」便命人將他送出皇宮。倉皇中Chris離開了生活了十幾年的皇宮，顛沛流離，幾經輾轉，最後棲身於這個偏僻的修道院裡。他大病了一場，醒來驚聞噩耗，如夢方醒，諸般不適應。

 

可日子終究得過下去。

 

修道院的神父是不懂得憐香惜玉的，更何況他如今是一個修道之人呢？已經將身子獻給萬王之王，那就得接受一切考驗。

 

如今的考驗，是他必須獨力完成，將修道院前的積雪清除。

 

在這個平安夜裡，看著眼前曾經溫暖的白雪，獨自黯然。

 

握著鏟子的雙手已然凍傷，眼眶中的淚水幾乎成霜，他想呼喊母后呼喚父王，可是不行，他不可以。再多思念也只能往腹裡吞，心中藏。

 

Chris不喜歡眼前的白雪。

 

世事更迭，人心易變。即便是他也控制不了自己不去怨懟。

 

神啊！為什麼給了他幸福，卻又奪走？

 

Chris拿起鏟子，漫無目的地開始清雪。

  
  


另一廂。

 

勁裝黑袍，騎著黑色駿馬的Zachary Quinto也不喜歡眼前的白雪。

 

若他說他是天下第一的恨雪之人，恐怕沒有人敢說他比他更恨雪。

 

因為雪無情，雪剝奪他的快樂。

 

他來自於一個寒冷的過度，那個地方一年有七八個月的時間都被白雪覆蓋，因此務農困難。他的少年時期總是在白雪中練武度過，他不想練武，他只想好好在家中取暖。

 

在母親的膝前，聽母親說故事，吃母親做的餅乾。

 

可是身為將軍之子，他不得不聽話。

 

不得不遵從他們國家的律法。

 

他沒有什麼值得回憶的童年——除了白雪。

 

白靄靄的雪，只能用敵人的鮮血裝飾。

 

冷冰冰的雪，只能用敵人的鮮血溫暖。

 

在他們那個國度，一切都像冰雪一般殘酷。

 

如今他們國主大軍南下，將這個富饒的國家佔為己有，他也因戰功被封為親王，住在前朝皇族的宅邸並且享有封地。他以前就聽說這個美麗的地方四季風景分明，有豐富的物產與各種生物。他喜歡這禮，這裡的溫暖逐漸溫暖了他冰冷的心。這禮的美景逐漸融化了他的冷峻。在這個美麗溫暖的國度生活了將近九個月的時間，卻也沒想到，這裡竟也會下雪，還下得如此討厭。

 

從沒有人告訴他們，這裡也會下雪。他們只說這裡的陽光明媚，物產富庶，取之不盡；美人美景、歌舞笙簫，其樂無限。

 

可是這裡也會下雪。

 

雪，總是令他想起不愉快的童年。他討厭戰爭，痛恨殘忍。因為戰爭，他不得不離開溫暖的懷抱兒在寒冷之中度過。而今，他卻諷刺地靠著他痛恨的事情而得以定居在這美麗的所在，而這裡卻也會下雪。

 

這是對他的懲罰與諷刺吧！

 

離開了北方，他依然得在白雪中練兵。

 

他討厭雪。

 

可以說恨。

 

今天，他又因為與國主意見不合而遭到辱罵。他只是看不慣國主對待前朝的臣民如此殘暴。靠武力爭奪了人家的土地，如果還用這種方式，他們遲早注定失敗。然而國主聽不進去，還重重責罵了他。Zach忍不住，離開王宮後他騎馬快奔，只想藉此快感散心。

 

又諷刺的是，只有在與故鄉如此相像的雪地裡，他才能真正冷靜。

 

Zach討厭冰雪，只因為他捉摸不定。

 

而他，一身黑色勁裝，一匹黑馬，就像要染黑這片白雪一樣。馬蹄隨地踐踏，留下處處坑洞。

 

然後他無意間看見了一雙澄淨的藍。

 

為何那雙美麗的藍會在這麼令人不快的雪地中出現？

 

驚鴻一瞥，他很快就駕著馬奔馳離去。

 

他沒看過這麼美麗的眼眸，在他的家鄉絕對沒有。他的家鄉，人人都是黑髮黑眸。

 

Zach突然害怕起來。倘若以後再也見不到這麼美的顏色怎麼辦？他知道他唯一的下場就是後悔。

 

韁繩一拉，掉頭回返。

 

伊人仍在。

 

寒風中，散發著一股還未成熟的清香。

 

那卻令他心中喜悅。

 

他覺得輕鬆，絕的釋放。

 

方才的不悅似乎都被眼前的修士消弭了。

 

為什麼？

 

他甚至沒有清楚看見這個修士的臉。

 

然而，Zach不管。他想蠻橫一次，就這麼一次。

 

無論這個人是醜是美，他都要帶回去，好好對待。

 

而他為這樣的想法驚奇，這是他嗎？

 

他想令這個修士笑，他想給發抖的伊人溫暖，因為他相信這個人是溫暖的，一如這個國度的春與夏。

 

於是他大膽將一個Omega修士一把抓上馬，不顧對方掙扎，只用自己Alpha的體力優勢就定住了對方，策馬揚長而去。

 

疾風勁馬，藍眼修士的罩袍給風吹去，露出他一頭金髮。

 

Zach馬上用自己的貂裘覆之，深怕他著涼。

 

這次，他看清楚了他的臉，看到了藍色寶石的紅腫與憔悴。

 

然後他知道，他再也止不住心中的馬兒奔騰，再也無法壓抑心中的火熱。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris迷迷糊糊，只忽然覺得身子一輕，再睜開眼人已經裹在溫暖的錦貂裘內。方才的寒冷讓他的手凍裂，止不住發抖；而現在的溫暖卻令他有些迷糊，弄不清楚發生了什麼事。等到他回過神來，才意識到，原來自己被一個Alpha搶走了。

 

在他國家，搶新娘是絕對天理不容的。Chris驀然又在心底輕笑，「他的國家」，呵呵，這還是他國家麼？

 

數月光景，民風已然異變了嗎？又或者這人是北國的移民？

 

想必是的，看他的裝束就知道了。

 

果然是野蠻國家，連修士也不放過。

 

Chris嘆息，想不到曾經的王子竟也淪為被搶的新娘？回想起過去，王姐總是說，他將來一定會嫁給一個王親貴族，父王一定會替他辦一個盛大的婚禮，舉國上下都會祝福他，百姓會夾道歡迎，爭相觀看他們的王子出嫁……

 

可如今……他卻要成為一個北國侵略者的玩物。

 

Chris落下淚來。

 

思緒輾轉，不如就此跳馬死了算了。

 

Zach感受到懷中人兒的不安分，便將人綑得更緊。

 

「跌下去會疼的。」他說。

 

然而Zach很快發現，懷中的人似乎不管這些，他似乎是想自殺。

 

果然是一個貞烈的修士啊！就寧願奉獻自身給上帝，也不願享受人間魚水之歡嗎？

 

Zach很快地發現懷中的人想要咬舌自盡，他迅速將自己的手堵過去。鮮血流入Chris的口腔，味道太腥，他立刻鬆口吐出。

 

那個人竟然用自己的手。

 

他就不怕痛嗎？

 

「你咬得可真用力。」他看了看Chris，知道這名修士被剛剛的狀況嚇到了，「沒看過鮮血嗎？我知道你嚇到了，傷害到人不是你的本意，也不是你樂見的。」

 

Chris沒有回應。

 

他很少看到血，因為他是養在深宮的王子，又怎麼會輕易看到血。

 

Zach卻當他是一般不願與世俗來往的出家人，所以不知道烽火三月，血流成河。

 

他猜測：「你寧願殉道嗎？」

 

Chris依舊沒有回應。事實上，他是想殉國。

 

他垂下眼瞼。

 

搶走他的男人把手套塞入他的口中，又將人困得更死，防止他再做出傻事。

 

逃生無望，自殺也做不到，難道只能接受了嗎？

 

Zach快馬加鞭趕回王府。

 

Chris動彈不得，再次嘆了口氣。

 

等他雙腳再次接觸地面時，他已然被帶進一個溫暖的房間。

 

Chris脫掉兜帽，定睛一看，不由得他倒抽好幾口氣。

 

這裡，他再熟悉不過。

 

這處宅邸是Katie以前的居所，而這個房間，是Katie為他準備的臥房，好讓他出宮時有個休息的地方。

 

命運流轉，他最終還是回來了。

 

房內的東西都沒有變動，可是房子的主人已經不是他親愛的姐姐。

 

而是眼前這個將他搶來的男人。

 

Chris已經大概猜到了男人的身份。

 

能住在這裏，想必是Marcus的得力手下。

 

他覺得背脊發涼。

 

難道他就要給仇人佔有了嗎？

 

他不要被仇人標記佔有，他不要！

 

男人見他似乎情緒激動，於是靠近想要安撫他，只是Chris誤會Zach，以為他想侵犯自己而往後退，最後跌坐在床上。

 

Zach原來想坐在床邊，可這個Omega的腳已經踢過來了，他下意識反應就是抓住對方的腳。

 

真可愛，他輕笑。

 

這個輕笑讓Chris以為對方要侵犯他，無奈。

 

既然阻止不了，只能順其自然。

 

Chris閉上雙眼，道：「請自重。」

 

Zach放開手。

 

這個Omega真是有趣，在這樣的狀況下竟然還說得出這樣的話。

 

在北國時，他也曾經有過幾個Omega。那些人若是碰上這樣的情況，早就驚慌失措了，哪有像眼前這個一樣，雖然緊張卻冷靜。

 

Zach放開手，笑道：「你要知道，你是Omega，我是Alpha，如果我真的要怎麼樣，你一定吃虧。」

 

他想看看這個Omega會有什麼反應。

  
Chris拉起被子，將自己的身體覆蓋住：「我知道。但如果我不想怎麼樣，也沒有人能奈何得了我。」他輕輕地說，「我這輩子從來沒有人強迫過我，因為他們都知道，強迫我做事沒有意義。只要是我不願意做的事，便是八輛馬車來拉著我，我也不會去做。」

  
Zach心中思忖：「可是你剛剛才在哭，為什麼現在這麼剛毅的樣子？」

 

這個Omega有趣。

  
Zach續道：「如果我強迫你呢？」   
  


「如果你強迫我，你就會知道接下來的後果。」

  
Zach聽出話中的決然。

 

「後果是什麼？」

  
「你可以試試，試過便知道。」

 

Chris盯著眼前這人的雙眼，一字一句清楚明白。

  
Zach看著那這雙藍色的眼睛，已經沒有了剛剛的悲傷，現在有的，惟有高貴與堅毅。他並不想對這個Omega怎樣，他只是想試試這個Omega。

 

他想要好好照顧這個Omega。   
  
他道：「我並不想試。我搶了你過來，是因為我喜歡你。在看見你的面貌前，我已經打算照顧你一輩子。」

  
Chris冷笑：「我並不願意被你搶過來，你說想對我好，卻連基本的詢問都沒做到。可是我知道你不會輕易放了我，我自己也是逃不出去的，我也不會試著逃跑。」

 

「我並不會傷害你，我答應你決不強迫你。」

 

「希望你能遵守你的話語，不要輕易嘗試你自己沒有把握的事。」

 

Zach其實很是意外。他沒想過會有一個Omega對他這樣說話。從前那些Omega看到他都低著頭，或著被他半推半就，哪有個像眼前這個樸素卻淡雅的Omega一樣臨危不亂。

 

——不失高貴。

 

Zach心忖：「是啊，眼前的這個Omega應該出身不凡，若是尋常人家，絕不可能有這樣的教養，也絕沒有這樣的書卷氣。也許他是前朝的貴族子弟，只因戰亂失去家園，流落到了修道院。」

 

他突然有些不好意思，因為害這個Omega流離失所的是他。

 

這讓Zach更堅定了要照顧對方一輩子的心。

  
「對不起。」

 

Chris挑起眉毛，「為什麼道歉？」

 

「是我害了你們，但是王命難違，請你諒解。」

 

一股酸楚湧上心頭，Chris強忍著淚。

 

是啊，對方也只是個替人賣命的人。

 

可是家恨國仇，怎麼可能一句對不起就能勾消？

 

父親、母親還有姊姊，全部都不知流落到了何方……

 

過去數月，他不敢打探他們的消息，只怕聽到他不願意接受的結果。

 

Zach感受到了對方的心正在淌血，他更肯定自己找到的是一個前朝貴族。

 

「我知道你不會輕易原諒我，我知道你們國家的每一個人都不可能原諒我。但是，當作彌補，讓我照顧你，好嗎？」

 

「我只是一個普通人，不需要您替我煩心。」Chris突然害怕起自己的身分洩漏了，因為他覺得眼前Alpha好像知道了什麼。

 

警覺心上升。

 

「你不必裝做普通人，從你的談吐之間我已經知道你從前的身分地位。」

 

Chris心一緊。

 

要是對方知道了他的身分，他惟有自盡以謝國家。

 

這是他早該做的。

 

「你以前一定過著優渥的生活，現在我把這些都還你，讓我照顧你，我會讓你過上比以前還好的生活，像寵公主一樣寵著你。」

 

他鬆了一口氣。

 

原來對方還不知道他的身分，只道他是個貴族。Chris雖然放心不少，卻仍不敢鬆懈。

 

「你要真的想彌補，就應該勸你的國王離開。」他諷刺道，「你若真的想彌補，就應該勸你的國王放下屠刀。你可憐我，不過是為了滿足你自我感覺良好。」

 

即便在修道院中，他不想聽，不想知道，他仍能聽到不少忠臣殉難的消息。

 

因為北國的國王想要立下威信，他想要讓大家見識他的能耐，想要打消他們反抗的心。

 

Zach看見Omega緊握的雙手正在發抖，思忖著他的話。

 

是啊，他這麼做也只是為了自己的私慾，並沒有什麼實質意義。

 

這個Omega罵得很對，很入理。

 

「……我也勸過國王陛下，可他聽不進去我又能如何……」Zach淡淡說道。

 

他曾勸過多回，今日更是被轟出殿堂，他真的沒有辦法……

 

他果然只是個小人，只想透過照顧一個弱不禁風的Omega滿足他的空虛。

 

甚至是他生裡的慾望……

 

是，他只是個小人，只想做做表面，並不是真的想幫助誰。

 

他連勸國王這件事情都做不好，又幫助這樣的人四處征戰，致令這個南國的人民流離失所，令眼前這個Omega失去家園，最後還被他抓來，只為了滿足私欲。

 

是，他假仁假義。

 

「……我會遣一個人來服侍你。」   
  


「我在修道院已經習慣了一個人。」Chris知道他是斷不肯放自己回修道院去的。

  
「我堅持。」

 

Chris知他不會是個輕易能夠說服的人，便也不打算爭辯下去。

 

「你……好好休息。」

 

看著Alpha離去的背影，Chris陷入沉思。

 

方才對方說得很輕，可他還是聽見了。

 

他說他勸過。

 

可是看他的表情，好像那些勸說都以失敗收場。

 

難道他說的是真的，難道他沒有騙人？

 

難道他並不像自己想的那樣難堪？

 

不，他終究是被那個人抓來這兒的。

 

那些北國人一個都不可信。

 

「父……母……姐……你們在哪裡……」他甚至不敢把完整的名諱喊出，就怕被知道身分。

 

為什麼要放他一個人這樣飄零，孤苦無依……

 

為什麼不讓他留在王宮，一同生死便了，卻將他送出宮外，致令這般光景……

 

Chris又哭了，他忍不住。

 

直到哭累了，才在溫暖柔軟的床榻上沉沉睡去……


	3. Chapter 3

Chris甫睜開雙眼，便被一個孩子抱住。會這樣抱著他的只有一個人，而那個人便是Anton。

 

「殿下。」小Beta將Chris抱得緊緊的，深怕一放手人就會不見：「昨晚我被遣來，一看見是您，我就一直守在這兒，等您醒過來。」他哭著說：「您沒事，真的太好了……」

 

Chris也抱住Anton，他也很想跟著Anton一起哭，好想抱著他跟他一起大哭，可是他必須堅強，他不能哭，至少，在這個地方不行。

 

「好了，Anton，別哭了……」他安慰道：「別哭了，這裡隨時會有人進來，不能讓他們知道我們彼此認識，不能讓他們知道我的身分。」Chris拍拍Anton的背，安撫他的情緒。

 

「我知道了，殿下……」

 

Chris將食指放在Anton的唇上：「記住，我只是被這裡的主人擄回來的修士，不是什麼殿下。」

 

Anton大大的眼睛看著Chris，一下便懂了。

 

「是的，先生。」

 

「你能告訴我，這些日子以來你的情況嗎？」

 

小Beta點點頭，緩了緩情緒以後開始訴說這幾個月以來的事。

 

當時Katie撫軍邊關，一切都來得太突然，Anton留在王府來不及逃走，又跟著王府被賞賜給了Quinto大將軍，他害怕心來的主人會是個吃人的怪物，畢竟就是這個人害得他們國破家亡，但是Quinto大將軍善待下人，讓他很意外。經過幾個月以來的觀察，他相信將軍是面惡心善的人，所以，Chris只要不被認出來，應該不會有生命危險，而恰好這府邸裡的舊人只剩下他一個了，雖然安全，但Anton還是希望Chris能夠逃走。

 

「如今你是我唯一的舊識，Anton，」Chris握著Beta的手：「我逃走，也會被找回來，而王城人這麼多，認得我的不知道有多少。」他頓了頓：「在這裡，我雖然不像在外面那樣自由，可是，越危險的地方，越是安全。」

 

「您打算留下？」

 

Chris點點頭。

 

Anton皺著眉頭，忍著眼淚。王子不應該留在這裡，他是個Omega，留在這裡等於……

 

Chris卻輕輕擦拭Beta臉上的淚珠：「我如今還有什麼能夠選擇的呢？」他又摸了摸對方的臉頰：「我到底已經被抓來了，也無處可去。」而這裡，雖然是王姐的舊宅，觸景傷情，卻總比淪落在外隨時會被新王抓去來得好。

 

「我心已定，Anton。」

 

少年知道王子的心性，他已經決定的事，別人是怎麼樣也撼動不了的。如今也只能這樣了，這世道啊……

 

門突然被推開了。

 

進來的人是Zach。

 

Anton趕緊退到一旁去，低著頭不敢抬起。

 

「剛睡醒嗎？」Zach柔聲問道。

 

Chris沒有說話，也不怎麼想搭理他。他緩緩坐起身，才發現他身上的修士服已經被換下了，現在他只穿著一件單薄的裡衣，想必是昨晚Anton替他換上的。Omega本能地把被單拉起來，遮住自己的胸口。

 

「這府裡有一些衣物是前朝王子留下的，我看著你的身形跟他差不多，只是瘦了一點，穿著正適合，等一下讓Anton取過來給你。」

 

「不必了，我穿不著那麼貴重的衣服，你只要把修士袍還給我就行。」

 

「在王府養著一個修士太惹人非議，請原諒我必須強迫你還俗。」

 

「我不是王子，不能穿王子的衣服。」

 

「除非你要穿我的衣服。」Zach說：「也不是不行，只是我的衣服略為大件。」

 

「謝了，不必。」

 

「這樣吧，我給你找個裁縫來，替你做幾件新的衣裳，布料你自己選。」

 

Chris不懂為什麼這個人一定要這樣，為什麼一定要把最好的給他，為什麼要待他這麼好？可不行，他可不能讓裁縫過來，若是讓裁縫來替他做衣裳，別人一定會知道王府裡有個Omega，外人一定會起疑心，或是慫恿這廝讓他們瞧瞧自己……甚至他的相貌可能會傳出去，這樣不好。

 

Chris不信任Quinto。

 

他必須把風險降到最低。

 

「我不需要裁縫。我穿那些王子的舊衣就是。」

 

Zach笑了，為著他的勝利。他看了一眼Anton，而Anton雖然緊盯著地板，卻也感覺到自己現在應當去拿衣服。他匆匆行了個禮便退出門外。

 

「等一下你下來跟我一同用餐吧。」

 

「我是個修士，我在廚房吃便可。」

 

「你不是修士，你是『貴客』。」Zach坐到床沿，看著想將被單再拉上去一點卻因為他壓著被單，拉不動而有點兒無奈的Omega。

 

外頭的陽光照了進來，照在那頭金髮上，有些許耀眼。Zach想起在庫房看見的那頂太陽冠，似乎是前朝王子的，若是戴在眼前這個Omega的頭上，不知有多好看。

 

「若你堅持，我們卻可以在這裡吃。我可以讓人把東西送上來。」

 

Chris不想理眼前這名Alpha，他真的很堅持要跟自己用餐，之後還不知道會堅持什麼。雖然不想依他，但確實也沒有其他方法可以讓他打退堂鼓。算了，倒不如就在這裡用餐，省得他煩自己煩個沒完。

 

這時Anton拿著衣服走了進來，看著Quinto將軍坐在床沿，他心裡一驚，深怕王子會被……

 

「衣服已經拿到，請先生更衣。」他故意將音量放大，因為Quinto顯然沒注意到他的存在。

 

Zach知道，眼前這個Omega很重視一些禮節，雖然自己有些些的無賴，但在一些方面還是必須尊重，不能夠總是強迫對方接受自己的意思。他知道，這名Omega已經勉強接受了他的要求，這已經是很大一步了。他雖然急切，雖然想要，但是得要對方心甘情願才可以。

 

「我先下樓去，讓他們晚點把東西送上來，你先更衣吧。」

 

Alpha走到門口，又回頭看了一眼Omega。

 

「等一會兒，你一定得告訴我你的名字。」

 

他還不知道這名Omega的名字呢，不知他叫什麼名字呢？

 

Zach走出門以後，Chris開始緊張。他要問名字，可他不能說出自己的真名，可又該用什麼名字才好？他知道Zach懷疑自己出身不低，

 

那一語「貴客」就已經說明了Zach的揣測。

 

他若說個平民百姓的名字，對方肯定不會相信；可他又不能說出自己的真名，也不能隨意說一個，怕會有人被帶來指認，這樣就完了。

 

Anton也知道Chris的煩惱，在確定門外無人以後，他走到Chris身邊，在他耳邊小聲地說：「Urban御醫還在，新王留下他的性命……殿下……」

 

Chris已經知道Anton想說什麼了。


End file.
